Noremac Relyt
Born to a middle class merchant family in the eastern edge of Avrikurn, Noremac grew up accepting of most. He took found his childhood years being spent in awe of the Castellan Guards. Years passed in such an environment for a young child to grow in, with a strong background in trade relations and diplomacy learned from his parents and a willingness to follow the example of familial friends and their families whom chose to serve the people in The Castellan Guards or as Merchant / Traders themselves the boy followed in these footsteps of religious tolerance and an open minded and fair nature towards the law and the nature of beings around himself. Adolescence But such was not to last in Avrikurn as a corruption began to seep into the political nuances of the Government. Laws overturned for those of standing or influence yet upheld with brutal results for the under classes. Bribery, racketeering, drug trafficking and smuggling were but a few of the criminal elements that began to crop up and fester like a wound in the cities heart. With a spreading degradation of the quality of life and potential of a future in the city itself the parents of Noremac Relyt chose to close out their business taking their wares and what money they could before setting out for parts unknown upon Noremac’s fourteenth year. Settling in a much smaller and out of the way town far inland and across the Bronze Sea with a more rural lifestyle that held little appeal to the city raised adolescent thus a cause for mischief and pranks that soon landed him before the local magistrate whom suggested, with the parents agreement, to second him to a monastery order as a punishment. Which he took to not at all, until a replacement for the monks aging leader was in fact the aged paladin Alacrid ‘Etan. Come to take his advancing years in study and as a member to the community took notice of the scowling lad with a very different accent to the rest of the locals one day and after an introduction and interrogative look to his character decided to train Noremac with his consent, and that of his parents. The unrelenting physical and mental tests not only helped prepare the teenager for the life in the world abroad but also helped ease the pains of a life lost and a forging of the new. Adulthood and Adventuring Career Nine years have passed. Fully into adulthood and a fledgling member of the Paladin Order himself, armed with the chainmail of his Fore Fathers and a massive Warhammer gifted to him by Master Etan upon his graduation from novitiate to fully vested member of the Order. His skills to be tested, a future unknown, he found himself set into a new world. Noremac quickly found himself in Castlekeep, where he met a cleric by the name of Tho'Grum who had terrible news. His long time friend, Corian, had found himself kidnapped trying to stop a nefarious scheme. Vowing to save his companion, Noremac enlisted the older dwarf's help and the two quickly tracked down the goblins responsible. to add later: trip to the farmhouse, back to the goblin cave, off to medroit, pyramid diving, two scoops of rat hulk, ant tunnels, swamp voodoo, final showdown, kidnap, Von Straud and epilogue. Category:Season 1 Category:Player Character